


Blood God and Puppet Master — DreamnoBlade Oneshot

by LittleZeeZee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Don't Like Don't Read, Dream can be a simp owo again and technoblade can be one UwU too, M/M, Top Dave | Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZeeZee/pseuds/LittleZeeZee
Summary: no, this is not a story lmao, but it's a oneshot :) and it features our handsome young men.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 88





	1. Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

\- I do not intended to ship real life content creators, I only ship their personas or their characters, and yes I use real life names, but it's directed for the online characters. 

\- I'm aware that dream team is okay with shipping, and techno only says 'cringe', but he never really said that he hates being shipped - while people on other sites(reddit, youtube, etc.) Tells you that techno is "uncomfy" when he just said, "cringe".

\- most of this oneshots, are partly my idea. Since no one(?) Has yet to make this kind of story.

\- Please, Don't comment saying "techno is uncomfy, please stop", as I stated on top.

I don't have else to say, what I'll be not doing is kind off typical things. While the I'll be doing are the typical ones.

You can request to me by my socials, or simply dm me to wattpad. You can also dm me in my socials;

IG; derpymariel

Discord; DerpyMariel #3689

Wattpad; DerpyMariel

So always remember that stories I make, are for fun not for seriousness. I'll probably start tommorow or later.

GoodBye Derpies 💜


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood god has always feelings for that evil puppet master, but he knew he can't love him. Since everyone in the smp hates him nor does anyone forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cross post from wattpad, like I said this is only copy and paste.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Dave, he was known as the blood god, because of his previous wars and battles. He craved for blood and by far, he's been suspiciously having feelings for the blonde.

Clay, he was known as the puppet master by ranboo, he was a manipulater. He'll trick you to thinking that he's helping, when he's not. But, I think Dave was manipulated to have feelings for him— _that's what he thinks._

He knows by far, that Clay has innocence. And he was gonna help him with that, yes he's known to lie. But, he doesn't lie things to the puppet master.

He didn't think that Clay was the reason why, Wilbur died with peace. When philza has been forced to kill his own son, L'manberg is the reason he beliefs.

Clay is currently looking for tommy, of course. Dave _has_ to protect tommy, he doesn't even know what tommy did.

But, he does know that what he did, made the masked man burn in shame and anger. Everyone doesn't understand other people's pain.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Now Clay is in prison, daily and daily he visits him. And of course other's visit him too, but they spat hate at him instead. Except for the wholesome ones.

The pig hybrid shames everyone who had judged the blondie. They _didn't_ know that he has a reason, why he did those.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Clay was then sitting alone in the cold ground in the prison. Then he could himself in the middle of darkness, he was shocked to see nightmare by his side.

He tried not to sob immediately, but he failed and he ran towards nightmare. 

_"You do realize this is you're fault, right?"_ Nightmare said, while stroking and comforting the poor lime green man.

"I do" he said, while sniffing. He hugged him more tightly, but not to tight to crush his ribs.

  
_"I'm sorry, I couldn't help you. I only made it worse."_ Nightmare said, while he was hugging his opposite.

"It's fine, it's all according to the plan anyways." He reassured.

_"Heh, people think of me, as you're personal manipulater."_ The creature chuckled, while he was thinking all of the pain looks onto those pitiful faces with vengeful dignity.

Clay laughed a bit.

"They think it's _your_ fault, when it's not. Maybe because you're like a demon, that's why." He saying that, made the creature sighed in exhausting manner.

_"I've been noticing that piglin."_ He pointed out.

"Dav— techno?" Fuck, he almost said his name.

The creature tilted his head, _"were you by any chance—"_ it was a short pause, _"together?"_

Clay was then stunned and he was feeling his cheeks glow in flushed soft pinkish-red, he shakes his head, signing _no._

Nightmare laughed, he honestly had no idea, that his own opposite is supposedly _attracted_ to a pig, not to a colorblind person.

I mean, he did have feelings for the pig that's Dave's opposite. But he was too hard to read, if he really did have feelings for the blue haired piglin.

_"I still care for you, y'know."_

"You already said that though, like five times a day."

☆✯𖣘✯☆

  
"You know that, we can't love each other dave." Clay sighed in sadness, as he told the other with pained eyes.

"But-" a pause, "can we atleast kiss?" He was shy to say this, but it's worth it.

Clay blushed again, he surely nodded.

The puppet master hold the blood God's cold cheeks with his warm hands to warm it up, he putted his lips onto the blood God's. The blood god then put his hand onto the blonde hair of his only worthy man.

They know, they can't be together. But they still love eachother, but at the same time, their not together nor a couple.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

**Genre; Angst and Fluff**


	3. Young Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Clay, they're titled as the youngest couple that gets to rule a beautiful and icy kingdom.

Dave and Clay, they're titled as the youngest couple that gets to rule a beautiful and icy kingdom.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

A morning sun was then shining through the icy kingdom, which mainly called; Antarctic Empire. It was originally ruled by King Philza, but it was now passed down to his anarchist son, who was now his own husband.

Clay was already awake, he wasn't bothered by the cold. It was the perfect temperature, especially it was made for him, he knew that the pig hybrid had to make the palace a little warmer for the blonde.

Clay was just walking around the halls to the throne room, since he was bored, he went to the library, daily greetings from the servants. He goes inside of the large library room, and starts to stack three books in his soft hands. 

Normally he always carries a axe on his back, but now it change, instead the axe was obliviously found onto his back. 

He goes back to the throne room and proceeded to read, when he felt a pair of soft lips onto his head, he lightly giggled at it.

"Good Morning, Dave." He greets, not looking away from the book he's reading.

"Good Morning, my love." He greets him back, and nuzzled his face into the soft blonde hair.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

A few moments go by, the couple were famished. So they ordered the chefs to cook for them.

"Just a simple meal, please." The Pink haired man ordered. Chef's then nodded in agreement.

While they're waiting for the meals, Clay has putted his head onto the middle of Dave's shoulders and neck slightly sniffing at a perfect smell from a lily stargazer, they have found frozen from a plant that seemed to be almost dead from the cold. They made it as a perfume to make themselves have a pleasant fragrant.

Dave smiled and rubbed his cold hand to Clay's warm soft hands. They were just whispering sweet nothings to each other.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

The couple did nothing, but just cuddle with each other, just hinting that; I'm lazy phase. So they whisper sweet nothings and cuddle, kiss, then it repeats in a loop.

They love each other to the point, where the other would obviously die for the other, while the other would just sacrifice everything for the other. Their too attached to each other.

But, many others didn't complain, but it does ticks some of the kingdom's people, especially from the gremlin prince, who calls himself; Tommy. With his sidekick it best friend, Tubbo.

The twenty-one year olds, just lays lazily on the bed, with their night clothes on. Clay was just wearing woman night clothes, since he sometimes loves to dress up for the male. And of course, the fucking bastard loves it so much, that he ended up riding his orgasm last three days ago.

But, since Clay is wearing it again, he simply just let it slide and has more control of his boner.

Dave heard a snore, he chuckled lightly, and looked at his beloved that's sleeping on top of his broad chest, he kissed his head and then proceeds to sleep with him.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

**Genre; Fluff**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Fluff UwU cuz why not lmaoooo anyhow I'll be posting more, since I have m o r e.


	4. Pets

Dave and Clay are always a massive pet lover, especially Clay. So they decided to adopt one more so their own pets have another friend.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"Daaaavvveeeeee." A lazy whine was heard from his lover, Dave then hummed looking up from his phone.

He saw his cute lover to his side, curled up on his side. He smiled at him, "why hello there, sunshine." He greeted him, and he sees him pouting cutely.

"What is it then?" He put down his book, and then looked at him fully, which made the blonde happy. "Can we buy a new pet?"

Dave then looked at him dumbfounded, "seriously?—" he saw, how Clay sheepishly smiled, "you do know that we already have floof and patches right?" The pinknette said, while his lip twitched downwards to create himself frowning.

Clay then looked at him with a desperate manner, "b-but, patches and floof are lonely though." Clay said with a sad face onto him, and trying those puppy cute eyes that his boyfriend.

Dave sighed, and finally nods after a long time of persuading, you see, Clay is a animal lover, alright. You can blame him, if he's like that. Blame the animals instead.

"Get dressed then, I'll just be on the car." Dave said, whilst he grabbed his jacket slipping onto his shoulders and then zipping them up. While, Clay just wears his usual lime green hoodie.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"Oh, patches and floof." Clay purred, while he was calling them out.

After a few seconds, the couple see's their pet running towards them, Dave chuckles when the floof started to lick his face, while patches is meowing at him, and she was rubbing her head onto Clay's legs.

"Guess, what we brought home." Clay said, while he poke their pet's noses. 

Patches meowed in curiosity, while floof barked in curiosity too— _I mean, curiosity kills the cat._

Dave then putted a cage up onto a stand, and put out of the cloth that's covering it, and it reveals a majestical red traditional parrot.

Clay then cooed at the female parrot, Dave was now the one who named their new pet, he named her; patloof.

Clay wheezed alot in the car, when Dave said that, but he had a good reason why.

"It's the combination of patches and floof, y'know—" he paused as he grimly— _well not really grimly, but he's serious._

"Why not mix names, when you can't come up one?" He said, while looking at the road. Clay then stopped wheezing and nodded with a; _true_.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

**Genre; Fluff**


	5. He Loved The Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Clay truly loved his husband, but there's something else that's been bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't slightly have blood, but it did have eventually.

Queen Clay truly loved his husband, but there's something else that's been bothering him.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

It was a nice morning, Clay himself was very happy to be able to marry the man of his life. Dave, he loved the pink haired man so much, that they ended up having a child.

Clay was very euphoria, he couldn't express it. Since he had now a child for his husband, he'll definitely can die peacefully.

After awhile, Dave suggested that they should have a maid, for their child, incase that they wouldn't be able to be there. And Clay agreed to it.

So, he assigned a good friend of his, to write a contract for a upcoming job for their child. And of course, that friend indeed did it.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"Be quiet." King Dave growled at the maid, she was squirming slightly, but she was happy to be in the king's touch. She really was lucky to be doing this, but she'll slightly feel bad for Queen Clay.

She moaned softly as she felt her king, touched her sides teasely. King Dave, himself didn't _even_ bother to lock the door, incase of his husband coming in— and indeed Clay was just staring with a emotionless manner to the activity, between _his_ husband and the maid.

_He smiled in sadistically, he was going to make him pay._

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"Here's a drink, darling." Clay innocently smiled, while he was stroking his husband's hair.

"Thank you, sweetie." He heard his husband chuckle. And he tipped his head to face him. "What's so funny?" He asked, while his one brow was up.

"That nickname sounds so _fake_." Clay said while looking at him with a smile that meant; evil and sadness.

"What do you mean—!?" Dave then started to cough, he held his throat. He started to cough in pain, he looked at Clay, who was wearing an evil smile.

"C-clay?" Dave looked at him, with sadness. "I'm sorry, darling." Clay said with such lies in it. "You loved her more then me." And last thing dave remembered, is what he get knocked onto the ground.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"Mommy?" Clay felt a tucked at his dress, he then see a little child onto him. He smiled, "yes?" He answered.

The child looked at him with fear, but did not show it. "Why is daddy on the floor, with—" she paused, but she continues "blood?" She looked at him with tears.

Before clay could answer, his child said this, "did you even love daddy?" Clay then felt bad and then started to pet her head.

"Oh darling, I loved your father truly. But, he loved the maid—" as he spoke, he kept looking at her with the same evil smile, but she doesn't get bothered by it.

"And I thought to myself, why not give her something to clean up." He told her with the softest voice, she could hear.

Clay then looked at the maid, who was the woman that had a affair with his husband, watching her as her cheeks with dried tears as she cleaned up the chopped corpse.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

**Genre; Kinda Angst.**

**Warning; Blood.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a tiktok video, where a girl loved the guy but he loved the maid instead, so the girl instead murdered her lover then ordered the maid(who has a affair with the man) to clean the mess up.


	6. May I Have This Dance? | Special Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Billiam III, he hates commoners so much, he always thought of them as non-human beings, because their poor. But, that all change, when he met a beautiful young seemly a commoner, but a noble man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know valentines day is already done, but still just started writing in ao3 about yesterday ;—; And this is crosspost from wattpad anyway uwu

Sir Billiam III, he hates commoners so much, he always thought of them as non-human beings, because their poor. But, that all change, when he met a beautiful young seemly a commoner, but a noble man.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"Butler!", He called out. "Fetch me some wine!" He commanded. 

His butler then nodded, and headed as fast as he could, he knew his master is very impatient. So he speed it up, before he could make him upset. 

The butler then came back, with a pleasant wine. As he looked through his balcony, as he was planning on a masquerade ball, but also to murder the attendees.

He needs to feed the egg, the egg is famished. He'll feel sorry for his invited close friends, but he needs to do it.

Sir Billiam was supposing that the letters have already delivered, as he stared at the empty red wood trees. And an empty golden yellow trail that leads to his precious mansion. 

He lived by himself- his butler, and the egg. The egg was nagging to bring more people, and Billiam himself agreed to it.

He simply told the egg, that he'll held a ball, and the egg itself then was proud of him. He just need someone to join, who's worthy. 

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Once the evening falls, he expected a visitor, but uninvited one? Billiam saw a man, whose a mask is a amethyst purple butterfly with tiny jewels to the sides.

He hummed and he greeted, "do I know you perhaps?, I don't remember inviting a commoner." He simply said, "oh uh, I'm karl! And I'm not a commoner trust me. And I'm a Minecraft streamer who has billions of dollars!" The man named; karl, told the billionaire pig with confidence.

Billiam's eye brows then came up to show his impressed and shocked, "oh, a minecraft streamer? That's fantastic." 

Karl chuckled in shyness, "oh uh, thank you—" he paused and the pig hybrid understood what he meant, "Billiam, Billiam III. But I prefer to be called; Sir Billiam." He corrected. As karl nodded.

"Are you perhaps thirsty?, I can call my butler to fetch you some." He offered.

Karl wanted to decline, but he didn't. "Oh uh, sure!" He instead gladly accept it.

"Butler!"

☆✯𖣘✯☆

After awhile, karl was impressed by the structure of the house- although Billiam mentioned that he has alot mansions. This was small.

He then saw who came in, Lord Sebastian. "Ahhhh, Billiam!" He greeted in his usual old tone— _his in 30's_.

"Ah, lord sebastian." Billiam greeted, as he patted the man in the back. "How's ruling?" And he then saw how sebastian's face turned into a pained smile.

"Ah, it was horrible." He said, but he chirped, "but, it was great!" He smiled.

Billiam smiled, "that's great."

☆✯𖣘✯☆

After a whole noon, of everyone coming in one by one, Lord Sebastian, Oliver Arechaeshire Smichalist Cumbucket, Drew P. Wiener, and James. They've been waiting for a one female. And she was now finally present.

"Oh, my apologies that I'm late." Lyaria said, with obvious guilt as she then tapped her heels onto the red carpet. "I have to bring my dear brother with me, but he's to stubborn." As she looked behind and she gestured a person. 

Billiam then looked at the person, and boy was he blushing.

The male has a gorgeous soft blonde hair with a lime green jewel clip, He was weirdly wearing a feminine dress, but it suited more on him, his ball dress ended onto his feet and hugs the floor softly, black soft fur was found clinging into his straps that's on his shoulders that shows his spendy shoulders.

He has a golden belt that has tiny emerald jewels, below it has a black ribbon. And he's wearing a black glove the ends below his elbow.

Billiam could see that the blonde has a emerald green eyes through his dark forest green mask with tiny circular jewels and he has a plump soft lips, he figured he had use a lip gloss.

Billiam then cleared his throat, but he has already simping and he tried to hide it.

"And who might you be?" He asked the beautiful blonde, damn. Billiam is already having fetishes for the blonde.

He looked at Lyaria with questioning eyes, and he looked back at Billiam. "Cornelius, brother of Lyaria." Cornelius responded with such a soft and gentle voice.

Billiam hummed, 'cornelius, what a pretty name.' he said in his mind, maybe the egg will let him be the new person.

"Lovely name, cornelius." He complimented, he already wanted to pamper him.

He sees cornelius's lips formed into a sweet smile, "thank you, sir—" he looked at him with the same expression that karl gave before.

"Billiam." 

"Ah yes, thank you Billiam." Billiam's heart was clenching so hard, can't believe how the blonde said his name.

James noticed this, and whispered to him; _simp_. He glared at him and it made the tanned man shove away from him.

He turned to everyone in the room, "well then since everyone is here, shall we start the ball now." 

Everyone clapped and cheered, and the butler then opened the door for the ballroom.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Everything was going well, Billiam then was beside next to the food stand. And he noticed, Cornelius was alone for some reason.

He cleared his throat and began to walk towards him, "may I have this dance?" He asked as he held out his hand. The blonde looked at him and smiled and took his hand, "why not."

They walked together towards the middle of the ballroom, and then started to dance. "How come I've never seen you before? It's very impossible for me, not to find beautiful young men like you." Billiam said, as he circled his one hand, onto cornelius's back, "ah, you're charming. I love that, but maybe because I live very far way from you." Cornelius answered back.

Billiam chuckled, "certainly." 

After awhile of them flirting, and Billiam always pamper him with; kisses on the knuckles, opening doors for him, moving the chairs for the blonde to sit, and the reward from the blonde was always a sweet thank you.

Everything was going well, but it won't last long onto a full moon.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Karl was shocked and stunned when he see's the red egg, he never knew that Billiam and the butler were already infected, "you see karl, the egg is hungry." Billiam said with a sadistic manner.

"And the egg only eats poor people." He looked at him with an evil smile.

Karl started to stutter, "b-but, I'm not poor. I'm a M-minecraft streamer!" 

Billiam nodded, "but it wants sometimes, rich people you know."

Karl then looked behind and him and was walking towards the exit, but he stopped when he sees the butler holding an knife.

The same knife that killed other guests. Billiam grinned, "get him butler! Don't let him escape!" He yelled out, and karl starts running while a butler was chasing him.

As the butler was chasing the brunette, he simply then go to a room and sees his beautiful sunshine.

He smiled and pepper kisses his soft face, until he sees beautiful emerald eyes, Cornelius smiled. Billiam would never break this male's heart, if he did. He'll likely let people arrest and kill him insight.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Years has passed by, Cornelius is officially part of the eggpire, and how Billiam couldn't stop being such a lovable husband, Cornelius was a lucky man, same with Billiam.

Maybe one day, once they reborn, they could meet again.

Maybe one day, they'll be together again, and always be soulmates no matter what the cost is.

Dave doesn't know why, he suddenly remembered something from Clay. And he sees Clay something named; Cornelius?

☆✯𖣘✯☆

**Genre; Fluff**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes, I know cornelius is a different timeline then sir Billiam, but can you blame me?, Anyways, happy late Valentine's day


	7. Notice Me Technoblade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay has been a long time simp for Technoblade, or simply Dave. Today, when he finally have a chance to meet him, he'll definitely try to get him to notice him.

Clay has been a long time simp for Technoblade, or simply Dave. Today, when he finally have a chance to meet him, he'll definitely try to get him to notice him.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"Technoblade?" Clay asked as he looked at George, "yep, he's actually one of the best pvpers." George reminded as he looked at technoblade's status.

"Well, does he do speedrunning?"

George hummed and shakes his head, "but, he's good at hypixel activities, I mean he has a pig ranked there."

Clay hummed, "I guess he's a decent player." Clay could imagine it though, but he never really heard of techno before, considering he was busy himself.

All he knew that, he's a pig hybrid and a pro player that's all, but he doesn't expect that he'll be in the top leaderboards on both hypixel and mcc buildings.

He never really knew that be could be handsome, when he did find techno handsome, he'll immediately be a simp.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"GOOOOOOOO! Technoblade!" Clay doesn't even care, if he was screaming. He was watching techno going on a rampage in Minecraft Monday. While Darryl, was sitting beside him, laughing.

"Stop being a simp, you muffin." He giggled, "shut up, I'm officially a Techno stan." Clay reply with sass, as he looked back and returns his fanboy mode.

When techno won, Clay was on full energy, "LET'S GO! YAYYYY TECHNOOOO!" Darryl was just sinking on his seat, he was slightly embarrassed, but he doesn't mind.

People were just staring at Clay with amusement, especially the ones that techno always kills.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"So, his name is Dave?" Clay said with amusement. 'dave' man, Clay was so happy how the pig's real name rolled onto his tongue.

He had already followed Dav— Technoblade, everywhere. Especially his Twitter and when that time, techno was being suggested that he should watch, Dream, and that was Clay.

And even gotten flatter that techno accept it, and Clay was being a full time simp.

Clay was determined himself, that he'll get notice by technoblade- well, someday. And he even heard that there's going to be a mcc challenge again, and he was angry that he didn't get to be teamed with technoblade. 

But, he didn't care.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"Look dream, hah! Techno's simping for you!" George laughed, as well as eret and mefs.

Clay was trying his best to hide his smile and happiness, 'eeekk! He's simping!', Eret notices this and he smirked, "having hard time keeping that?" He asked, as he wiggles his eyebrows to the blonde who was a blushing mess.

Techno on the other hand, was just having fun simping, but he's not actually simping. He's only doing it for views or clout.

He only hopes that techno wins.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

'uwahhhhhh! He didn't win' Clay was pouting, techno sadly didn't make it to the finals, and it's funny how Clay sees techno making an angry face- though he was angry too that they didn't win.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Weeks turns into months, techno wasn't even able to noticing him. He only noticed him, when their teamed up or techno once simping for him. But, Clay was still determined.

And a impossible happened, Techno finally notices him. And boy, Clay is on tears of happiness. He was hugging patches tightly, and was cooing that patches will finally have a daddy.

Patches purred, and meowing at the same time, she was happy for her master. 

When techno and Clay decided to meet up, Clay was in bunkers. He was in heaven.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Clay then sees a familiar pink rose hair, "Daveee!" He called out, and he sees Dave look at him, Dave smiled, "heya, Clay" he smiled in happiness as he ran towards him.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

**Genre; Fluff**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's rushed!, I was speedrunning this o_o, and yes enjoy a simp dream. :3
> 
> (Copy paste -_-)


	8. I Can See You As My Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has been trying to impress Clay for awhile now, pampering him gifts to make the blonde piglin like him more.

Dave has been trying to impress Clay for awhile now, pampering him gifts to make the blonde piglin like him more.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Clay was just humming inside of his spruce house, he was minding his own business, until his door was knocked. He goes towards the door and opens it, only to find a pink haired piglin.

"Dave?", Clay called out, as he sees him with many gifts and gold ingots.

"Take this, please." Dave said, as he handed the gifts to the blonde piglin.

You see, it's been three years, when he knew that there's another piglin like him. He didn't payed attention to it, he wasn't really ready to find a mate yet. So, he let that slide.

But, when he was simping for a blonde male, that's Clay and once he knew that he was a pigling hybrid, he immediately targeted Clay as his mate. He was pampering him gifts to make him like him more.

He's been seeing alot of people, trying to bribe him with gold ingots, but he didn't let that happened. He's gotten _possessive_ for the blonde piglin, even though they're not together.

Once a day, Dave would bring gifts in every, I guess. Days, he's that desperate. The pinknette just wanted to be the one for the blonde, I mean the blonde is so cute.

He wouldn't know, if Clay would finally answers his confession through gifts, he always writes love letters onto them. And Clay would obviously read them, but he wasn't answering them yet.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

On the other hand, Clay was always flattered when the pinknette would bring gifts to them, and even love letters, he's too embarrassed to even answer back.

He does love Dave back, he's just not ready. I mean, for the looks of it, He and Dave are like already a couple, holding hands in public, whispering sweet nothings, and even cuddling. But, in reality. They're just friends. 

Of course, Clay doesn't want to break Dave's heart, but he doesn't even know, if he likes Dave or not. I mean, people bribe him with gold ingots, but he gets sometimes pissed, when Dave would literally throw a piece of gold, knowing that's a piglin's most precious thing in there lifetime. And then, there's Dave— _throwing away a 10 pieced gold ingots._

He sometimes doesn't understand the piglin, but he's the prince. Dave is the King of the nether realm, he dominates every piglin there.

So, whenever Clay would go to the nether to atleast visit his sister, Dave would tag along because; _jealousy._

Clay can see that Dave is making it clear, that the piglin absolutely is head over heels for him. And, he's too embarrassed.

Clay is shy piglin.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

Back to present, he then let Dave in, and closed behind the other piglin.

"Heh, you brought gifts again." Clay sighed, as he put down the gifts onto his table, that has a flower pot and a flower that Dave brought for him.

Dave scratched his neck, "eh, you do know that, I'm in love with you. Sooooo, why not bring gifts for my future mate." He smiled with pride, Clay then giggled sweetly in Dave's ears, "you're such a simp." Clay said, while he was looking at the other piglin, with a cute smile.

Dave's heart almost melted to that, 'why are you so cute?', said in his mind. "I'm a simp for you, okay." Clay giggled again, "okay okay, but thanks for the gifts I guess."

Dave smiled, he was glad that the blonde always love the gifts he bought— it's worth for the blonde's adorable smile.

"Yes." Clay answered.

"What?" Dave was confused.

Clay was giggling and smiling at the same time, he held out the love letter Dave wrote, and he pointed out the box checked; yes.

Dave was so euphoria, he completely lost it, as he whoops Clay onto his arms and twirling him around, Clay laughed.

"We're finally mates." Dave purred, as he was still carrying Clay on his arms, as he felt soft warm hands onto his broad shoulders.

"Yes, yes—" he paused to kiss Dave softly in the lips, "we are mates." Clay whispered, as he continues to kiss him, Dave returned the kiss. The two were happy together now, Dave can finally rest his wallet for now. But, he won't stop pampering his now beloved's sweet and kind heart.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

**Genre; Fluffy Fluff**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmm, piglin hybrid dream x techno? I got ya ÙwÚ


	9. Requests!

You can actually request any type of stories!

Just DM me in;

Wattpad; DerpyMariel

Discord (DerpyMariel#3689)

I would do smut, but not yet.

But you can request me smut, but it might take awhile since I need my brain to calm down a bit. 

Anyways, I don't accept minor shipping's cause that's disgusting and it's not acceptable.

You can request dream Harem :3, but the main ship there would be dreamnoblade u.u 

Anyways, I'll see you later, Zeelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm calling Y'all Zeelings because, Zee — Zeelings UwU or feelings owo


	10. Cute Lime Green Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is a typical weightlifter, but he has a cute boyfriend that helps him more modivate, and that's Clay, a very lovable and soft cheerleader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes; making out, which means it'll be Light Smut. I'm warning y'all.

Dave is a typical weightlifter, but he has a cute boyfriend that helps him more modivate, and that's Clay, a very lovable and soft cheerleader.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

"Your next competition is next week?" Clay tilted his head to show his obvious confusion. Dave hummed, as he take a bite from the taco that the blonde made.

"Yeah, wilbur said it himself.", Dave said, as he was reading a book.

Clay smiled as he kissed Dave's cheeks, while he's skirt was flattering swaying. You see, Clay likes to dress up for Dave, since Dave was a fucking handsome hunk, and Clay wanted to be that typical girlfriend.

Of course, Dave doesn't mind. But, he does love how Clay's skirts flatter around him— _call him a pervert, but you can't blame him though._

Plus, Clay's cute smile and demeanor and how soft he is, but he's not really soft. He can literally punch anyone without hesitation. Well, except Dave of course.

In bed, Clay is _soft_ and _submissive_ , which is why Dave would always praise him, and Clay wouldn't act all bratty. Dave loves Clay too much, where the pig hybrid has to be the blonde's sugar daddy.

Back to present, Clay kept kissing Dave's cheeks as Dave then rubbed Clay's left milky white thighs, Clay wrapped his arms around Dave's neck as he kept kissing the pinknette's cheeks.

"You've been so affectionate lately, this few days." Dave said, as he pecking Clay's exposed shoulders, and Clay was squirming softly, as he answered with a hum.

"Hm?, You want _to_ be ruined, before my competition?" Dave asked, as he wrapped his arms around Clay's slim waist, and kept kissing and softly pecking the shoulders.

Clay is blushing, it's almost the same color as Dave's hair color. "Answer me, baby." Dave's voice was being raspy due to Clay being a little bratty today.

"Y-yes." Clay softly said, while he was squirming slightly.

Dave smiled again, as he lifted Clay and putted him on the bed, while he stand up. "Well, too bad baby, I can't I have to train." 

Clay pouted angrily, "can you atleast skip _one_ training?!" He exclaimed angrily.

Dave chuckled as he patted Clay's head, "can't sweet pea, my captain would murder me, if I would just skip one."

Clay murmured under his breath, and Dave seemly didn't heard it right. "What was that?" Clay then looked at him and said nothing.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

As Dave was training for the competition, he sees his cute lover sitting on a stool, while eating an muffin that Darryl gave him. He smiled as he get harder onto his training— _he really likes to brag whenever Clay's around._

While Clay was eating a muffin, he was looking through his Twitter, and seeing alot of his friends in school in their current year. He wheezed, when he saw that Nick was sleeping while drooling as George was laughing in the background.

Dave then looked at the blonde and was frowning that he wasn't paying attention to him, so he put down what he was using and then goes towards to Clay.

Clay then looked at his side, and playfully covered his nose, "oh my god, You smell so bad!, get showered first! before you go near me" the emerald eye male, exclaimed playfully.

Dave then looked at him with; really?, As Clay giggled and nodded. Dave scoffed and then goes to the gym bathroom to shower quickly.

After he showered, he still sees Clay wheezing. Which he find cute, so curiosity then took over him and looked at his phone.

He saw a picture of Nick and George wetting each other with water gun, while Zack is in the background laughing, and Darryl being the mom friend, he was trying to make them stop. Dave guessed that it was because of their; yesterday's Sunday party.

Dave only smiled at the photo, and of course Clay noticed in the air, it changed scent and he guessed that it was because Dave was done showering.

He looked to his side, and then smiled. "Hallo." He greeted, but with Dave's usual line; Hello. Dave smiled and he greeted back.

Clay kissed him, on the lips for a seconds only, then Dave kissed him again, but it was longer. And then it repeats but only making it a make out session.

Someone cleared a throat, and they both tipped his heads to see who was it, it was Schlatt— _Clay's father, who was Dave's couch for weightlifting._

Clay beamed in sunlights, "Dad!" He suddenly ran towards him and then hugged him. Schlatt gladly accept the hug, so he hugged him back.

"Hey there, little duckling." He said using, his wife's nickname for their child, as he hugged him then sadly will have to pull away. He sternly looked at Dave.

"I was expecting you to train, not to make out with my son." He said, in a scary ram voice. Dave was about to answer, but Clay decided he was the one, who's gonna do it.

"Actually, dad I was the one who's started it." Clay said in shyness.

Schlatt then frowned, and was slightly disappointed.

☆✯𖣘✯☆

**Genre; Light Smut?**

**Warning; Light S P I C Y content.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhhhhhhh, Smut can wait in part 2 :3
> 
> Sorry y'all dirty brains can rest in other ones, that already have books with smut.
> 
> But, anyways see ya later Zeelings!


End file.
